starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Paul Chadwick | omslagartiest = Kilian Plunkett | illustrator = Tomas Giorello | uitgever = Dark Horse | uitgavedatum = 2003, 10 september | type = | paginas = 32 | ISBN = | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 0 BBY | serie = Star Wars: Empire | vorige = Star Wars Empire 10: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 1 | volgende =Star Wars Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3 }} Star Wars Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2 is een comic uit de reeks Star Wars: Empire. Het is het tweede deel van een duologie. De twee nummers werden later opgenomen in Star Wars Empire: Darklighter, Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 7: Darklighter en Omnibus: At War with the Empire Volume 1. Synopsis General Jan Dodonna vertelt bij de begrafenis aan de troepen op Yavin 4 over het leven van wijlen General Roons Sewell en zijn opmerkelijke jeugd en leven. Dodonna’s eerste deel van zijn pleidooi over Sewell was gestopt toen hij gaat vertellen over hoe Sewell zijn leven redde. Roons Sewell was een van de rebellen die Jan Dodonna kwam evacueren van op Brelor. Maar de bemanning van de YT-1300 Light Freighter panikeerde toen een Imperial Cruiser opdook. Het was Dodonna die door zijn ervaring een tactiek toepaste en hen kon redden. Daarna verklaarde Roons Sewell aan Mon Mothma dat Dodonna hen had gered, maar Dodonna verklaarde dan weer dat Sewell hem was komen bevrijden. Sewell verklaarde dat Dodonna als een General in de Rebel Alliance in dienst kon treden en dat hij zou rapporteren aan hemzelf. Dodonna diende graag onder Sewell omdat hij zijn drang naar respect aanvoelde. Toch verschilden Dodonna en Sewell vaak van mening. Dodonna wilde een vloot bouwen, maar Sewell wilde directe actie ondernemen. Na een missie met Y-Wing Starfighters keerde Sewell terug met een Corellian Corvette en twintig Hyperdrive units. Sewell begreep daarna wat Dodonna had bedoeld met het uitbouwen van de vloot en samen doorliepen ze een aantal missies. Dodonna leerde beetje bij beetje het verleden van Sewell kennen. Zo werd hij soms ’s nachts wakker bij het aanzien van een knaagdier en schoot hij in een panische aanval aangezien de dieren hem deden denken aan zijn verleden als kind. In een volgende missie ondersteunde Dodonna de kaping van een transport en Proton Torpedoes. Toen de rebellen werden achtervolgd, hielden ze schuil in een Asteroid Field. Sewell kon het lange wachten niet meer aan en trok ten strijd in een Y-Wing (met enkele drone Y-Wings) tegen vier TIE Fighters. Sewell kon de TIE Fighters verrassen, maar onvoldoende. Hij werd zelf ook geraakt en zijn Y-Wing explodeerde. Dodonna respecteerde Sewell voor de kracht van zijn woorden en voor zijn daden. Index Personages *General Roons Sewell *General Jan Dodonna *Masla *Mon Mothma Species *Sullustan *Bothan *Mens Creatures *Clestradon *Fire Wasp *Trompa *Granite Slug Locaties *Yavin 4 Schepen *Imperial II-class Frigate *Y-Wing Starfighter *Corellian Corvette *YT-1300 Light Freighter Anderen *Galactic Union Day category:Star Wars Empire